Crocodile Tears
by TektiteOrbiting
Summary: Who knew that all I needed was a golden eyed idiot, with a oddly fitting name to match, just to feel loved and not alone? xX.Short, and a bit choppy.Xx
1. Crocodile Tears

e-o; This was actually written on my facebook status in comments when i got a random burst of inspiration, so they're short, and choppy. And a odd bit of angst with no names mentioned, but tis supposed to be Preciousmetalshipping.

* * *

_ Tsk, Puny and false feelings are swimming in her eyes. _

_Her crocodile tears are almost believable. _

_My truthful feelings are hidden as best as they can be, though the jealousy rages through me. _

_You, as usual, see through me, yet, not her; Her false advertisement of love is not seen as it is, you believe her._

_ I hope oh so sincerely that she doesn't break you. Though you know me almost completely inside out.._

_your eyes will never really see me, they wont see my sincere, honest, caring, sick, and punishable feelings, you cant see them._

**_I wont let you._**


	2. Woe

Woe is me when your golden eyes rest upon me.

Brutal understanding, and what my mind registers to be horror.

How could I even think she would keep that gaping hole she calls a mouth shut.

Why didnt i be more careful when speaking to my blue associated sister figure about these punishable, disgusting, feelings.

These thoughts run through my head in a matter of seconds, and before I can fully register them, harsh stinging, and then warm tears spill from my eyes.

I know my emotions are on a display case, reflected in my eyes.

She looks so smug, and I, I cant even look at you.

I want to run, but I cant.

_I can't, I can't... I ca..n't.._

**_I cant hide from you.._**

**_

* * *

_**

I have issues. I dont even know who _"she_" is. ._. ...


	3. Shame

_It hurts._

All logical thoughts are out the window, and then, I'm running.

It took me half a minute to collect myself well enough to run.

And though I felt it was longer, the time I spent there passed by fast and was surprisingly short.

Your look of utter shock, and her look of smugness was to much for my frail heart.

_So I ran._

I ran even though I promised you I wouldn't.

I promised you my heart, even though you were blissfully unaware, unaware of these heavy, forbidding feelings.

The throbbing in my chest can no longer go unnoticed, just like the fiery hot trails of tears that are blurring my vision, it just cant be ignored.

I'm startled when I stumble over something in the passing landscape, an important thing I failed to study in my haste.

The sharp pain in my ankle is ignored for the moment as i take in the dense forest.

The trees surrounding me do not frighten me on this cloudy evening...

They comfort my aching heart, and shelter me from the truth I don't want to face.

_They hide my shame..._

_

* * *

_

moe ~ More choppiness.._  
_


	4. Bitter

**_Aero-Dragon's-Sky ~ im actually not sure, i just randomly got in the mood to write, and wrote all the little short chapters on my face book status xD, thank you for review, you made me extremely happy. ;w;_**

* * *

_Its bitter, the taste in my mouth when I come out of my stupor._

_My emotions are on a rampage, I opened myself up to much. I let to much show, and now, now I'm paying for it._

_Your golden eyes haunt me, and I cant find the strength to run away from your sweet voice as it yells my name._

_I cant help but scream, why cant you leave me to be swallowed up in rejection, what is the point of rubbing salt into the large and aching wound._

_I hear the worry and desperation in your normally happy voice, but my mind wont let me take comfort in it, least of all my heart._

_It aches with every call of my name, my body shaking with unfiltered need._

_Need for these feelings to be returned, not be fruitless, like they obviously were. _

_ Your voice is drawing closer, so I take that as my cue to suck it up and run, but my body wont move._

_I realize now that that seemingly harmless root, is now holding me in place._

_My ankle suddenly throbbing oh so painfully with each try at moving._

_I can hear your voice so clearly now, I want to drown it out, but your voice resonates through me, my heart throbs painfully._

_That pain drowns out the pain of my injured ankle sucking me back into my idiotic stupor._

_The sounds of distant thunder and the sounds of your close calls of my name mingle together as the humid air hangs around me, my breath labored._

_ Theres no point anymore I cant help but think, as I curl up into myself._

_I suddenly find myself hoping you'll find me, and maybe.._

_Just maybe.. you'll hold me, and return my feelings._

**_Your gold eyes resonating with a deeper love then when you look at her..._**


	5. Effortlessly

_By the time you find me, its already raining, and I'm getting soaked._

_I cant find the strength to care anymore though._

_For as soon as you see me you run to me._

_Hoist me up, and hug me. I'm stunned for a moment before a hiss of pain slides out of my mouth effortlessly._

_You slowly sit down taking me with you as you continue to hug me, the sitting position helping my ankles throbbing._

_I finally notice your shaking shoulders, though you aren't crying your eyes are wide with fear, and confusion._

_You're begging me for answers, and I cant be bothered to deny the truth._

_So I just nod, confirming what **she** said was true; you take that apparently as a cue to smash your lips into mine._

_I melt, and you hold me, showering me with affections and sweet words._

_I love you, i love you, you repeat it to me so sweetly._

_Against all reasoning's of my pride and ego, I whisper it to you shakily, the tears coming back full force, though my pride decides admitting such a sappy thing is enough; the tears dont fall._

_Though, for once in my life, I feel complete._

_Who knew that all I needed was a golden eyed idiot, with a oddly fitting name to match, just to feel loved and not alone._

_I love you, you stupid, sappy, blubbering, sweet, and lovable idiot._

**_Don't you ever forget it._**

**_

* * *

_**

_Baaaaaaaaaaah Dx done... but i feel like i lost whatever feel this story had when i wrote the final part.. BAH!_


End file.
